Things left unsaid
by ViolentDelightsViolentEnds
Summary: Bamon drabble. A slightly jealous Damon thanks Bonnie


Damon watched as Bonnie ran into the waiting arms of Jeremy Gilbert and felt an odd pang in his heart. After all the time they had spent together it was seemingly odd seeing her so close to another human being. Before it didn't matter with kai, because he knew that she saw Kai as nothing more than dirt. But Jeremy…Damon shook his head, trying to get rid of his stupid train of thought. He told himself that he wasn't bothered at all by the way that Jeremy was stroking her hair and holding her to him and that they only reason he felt weird was merely because of the fact that he just wasn't used to her having any company beside himself.

"I'm so glad they have each other," Elena said, walking up to stand next to him and smiling up at him. "Aren't you?"

"Oh yeah," he said, plastering on a fake smile. "Absolutely delighted."

"Thank you Damon," she said, seizing his arm. "I don't think you realise how much it means to me that I have my best friend back."

"You're quite welcome but as I said before; I didn't do it for you. I didn't do it for anyone but Bonnie. It was the least I could do for her." He squinted over at Jeremy who had placed his hand on Bonnie's cheek.

"I know but I'm grateful regardless. I know you two don't particularly get along and even then you did so much to get her back…" Elena carried on talking but Damon wasn't listening. He was too focused on Jeremy who was now was leaning forward, an annoying grin beaming off of his face.

"Yeah…excuse me for a second," Damon said, shaking off her hand in a dismissive manner and sauntering forward towards the other two. "Hey lovebirds," he said loudly interrupting their moment as both their heads snapped up towards him. "Hate to break up this little reunion but there are kids about. Or kid rather," He said, indignantly nodding at Jeremy, taking great satisfaction in the glare he received from Elena's little brother.

"Could you give us a moment?" Jeremy said, his voice laced with irritation.

"I could," Damon smirked. "But I don't want to you see, because in case you've forgotten, we have work to do."

"Oh come on," he said, throwing his hands up. "She just got back, can't you give her a break?"

"Who said anything about Judgy, pretty boy? No, Bonnie can go back to her humble abode and rest for a couple of years but you however need to go see little Matty. He's trying to find some stuff on Kai and he needs your help with it."

"Oh," Jeremy said, frowning slightly. "Why didn't he just call me?"

"Do you expect me to know everything?" he shrugged. "Go and ask him. Meanwhile I need to have a little chat with Bon-bon here."

"Bon-bon," Jeremy repeated, quirking an eyebrow.

"Do you have a problem with how I label people Jeremy? Oh and come to think of it, I think Caroline said to bring Elena as well."

"I have trouble believing that Caroline didn't take the opportunity to call someone." Jeremy huffed.

"Yeah so do I so why don't you go find out why that's happening," Damon advised sarcastically, seizing his arm and pushing him towards Elena.

"Right…so where are they?" Jeremy asked, evidently frustrated at being pulled along.

"At the old warehouse. Have fun now you two and don't get into too much trouble." He gave him a final push towards Elena.

Damon watched as Jeremy begrudgingly gave Bonnie a swift smile and walked out the door with Elena, who looked confused as ever.

"Matt didn't really call did he?" Bonnie asked from behind him, crossing her arms and looking at him sternly but she couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Not at all," he grinned, turning back to her. "But you couldn't have cared that much because I didn't hear you say anything." He winked and then his expression softened as he looked at her properly for the first time in a while. "I didn't really get a chance to speak to you before so I figured I might as well do it now. So yeah…you alright Judgy? Did he do anything to you?"

"Oh he did a couple of things," she said, her eyes glazing over as she thought about the traumatic experiences. "But nothing I can't handle. And yeah I'm okay… I'll be okay."

"Right yeah I'm sure you well," he laughed. "I'm fairly certain you say that every time. You could be dying," he paused for a second to think about his choice of words, "…again and you'd still have the same response. I think it's your default saying."

Bonnie laughed a little, knowing that although he had exaggerated it was, to some point, true. She took a deep breath and sat down on the chair next to her before she looked at him and said-

"Thank you Damon," she whispered, recalling his words from all those years ago. "I don't take what you did lightly, so thank you."

He grinned as he remembered the memory at the parade, silently stunned at the fact that she had remembered.

"Still remember that huh? Well it was nothing compared to what you did for me so thank you as well Bonnie. You didn't have to do what you did and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and I don't think you could possibly realise how grateful I am for that. So thank you."

She looked up at him, seeing him in a different manner than she had ever done before. She lifted her hand towards him, which was an unfamiliar gesture to him but after a couple of seconds he smiled back lightly and took her hand, sitting down beside her and leaning his head back. Things seemed a lot different now but oddly enough, it felt right. They had learned a lot over the past couple of months and they knew what to do now.

They would be okay.


End file.
